The present invention relates to golf club fitting systems and, more specifically, to a trial golf club used to determine a fitted set of golf clubs.
Every golfer desires to optimize their golf swing. However, every golfer""s swing is different and, therefore, every golfer requires a set of golf clubs which compensates best matches his swing. Each golfer""s swing requires a certain geometry for his golf clubs, but it is difficult to determine the ideal club geometry for each golfer. Typically, in order to determine the ideal club geometry for a particular golfer, the length of the shaft of a set of golf clubs is custom fitted to the golfer. Also, each golfer should be fitted to determine his ideal lie angle.
Currently, there is a wide variety of golf club fitting systems available for determining which particular set of golf clubs should be used by a golfer. Most known golf club fitting systems utilize a golf club which has been significantly modified by including mechanical features which identify or adjust the golfer""s swing. Often these additional mechanical features preclude these known golf clubs from being routinely used. These special features impair the performance of the club which prevents the golfer from accurately determining which set of golf clubs is right for him.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved golf fitting system which more easily determines the proper club geometry for many different users. The new golf club fitting system must not incorporate cumbersome or expensive features while still permitting the golfer to swing a golf club in an unobstructed manner to determine the most appropriate set of golf clubs for him.
The present invention solves the above-identified problems by providing a trial golf club to be utilized in an improved golf fitting system. The trial golf club and golf fitting system of the present invention are more easily utilized than other known trial golf clubs and golf fitting systems.
Generally described, one embodiment of the trial golf club of the present invention includes a golf club head having a sole defined by a radius of curvature. The club head also has graduated indicia on its sole. The indicia corresponds with a range of possible lie angles for a fitted golf club. When a golfer swings the trial golf club to contact a golf ball, the optimal lie angle for the fitted club can be identified by locating the point of impact of the sole of the golf club head with the ground.
In other aspects of the present invention, the trial golf club of the present invention may include additional features, or may be utilized in combination with other procedures, for determining the correct club geometry for any particular golfer.
The foregoing has broadly outlined some of the more pertinent aspects and features of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed information in a different manner or by modifying the disclosed embodiments. Accordingly, other aspects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the detailed description of the exemplary embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims.